sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Requiem Blaster
Requiem Blaster is a powerful weapon which was created by the original Thirteen Transformers that is able to draw power from a quasar's sound waves, a supernova's thermal energy, or a black hole's gravity. The blaster is massive enough to have its own gravity and is far too large for a modern Transformer to wield or even pull the trigger. The former archivist Optimus Prime has never encountered any record of a Transformer surviving a direct hit from the Requiem Blaster. It might just be the most powerful weapon ever. Also in Transformers: Armada, the Requiem Blaster is quite simply the most powerful energy weapon in the known galaxy. It is the combined form of the Space Mini-Con Team, comprising Astroscope, Payload, and Sky Blast. It utilizes Astroscope's transdimensional research to draw on the power of a super nova's energy, a quasar's sonic output, or a black hole's gravity. This makes it EXTREMELY powerful. Only the Skyboom Shield is able to diffuse an attack from the blaster. Fiction Aligned novels The Requiem Blaster was reluctantly created by weaponsmith Solus Prime, at Megatronus's urging during the battle against Unicron. Possessed of great power, the Blaster was capable of leveling mountains. The Thirteen decided by a vote of seven to six to allow the weapon to exist. At some unknown point, the Requiem Blaster was placed on a ship which was lost in deep space. Yet so great was the gravity of the mighty weapon that over many eons, it caused countless pieces of junk drifting in space to collect around it, eventually making it the gravitational center of Junkion. Much later, Megatron found this weapon and attempted to destroy Optimus Prime with it, but he survived. The removal of the Requiem Blaster from Junkion caused the artificial planetoid to fall apart. The Decepticons had to eject the weapon out of the ''Nemesis'' due to it overheating, and out of the very real fear of it could explode. It would later become a target for the Star Seekers to find in their quest to destroy Cybertronians. The weapon later came into possession of the Star Seekers at last, and was mounted on the Tidal Wave, the ship of their captain Thundertron. Encountering Megatron and the Nemesis crew utilizing the weapon as a death threat, Thundertron remained unaware of the overheating qualities and vast amounts of energy needed to power the weapon, something the Decepticon leader knew about all too well. The Star Seeker captain boasted of how he destroyed the Autobots with the Requiem Blaster, which Megatron briefly considered a possibility before taunting Thundertron. The Star Seeker leader replied by using the Requiem Blaster on the Nemesis, first blasting through an asteroid obstructing their line of sight. However, their second attempt resulted in a significantly weaker blast and the inevitable overheating of the weapon, and the Tidal Wave ultimately jettisoned the Requiem Blaster to ensure the crew's safety. Its current whereabouts are unknown. ''The Covenant of Primus'' ''Prime Wars Trilogy'' cartoons Long ago, the Requiem Blaster was forged by Solus Prime to defeat Unicron, with Megatronus using it to finally destroy him once and for all. Fearing what would happen if its power fell into the wrong hands, Solus believed the weapon was no longer needed and should be destroyed. Megatronus refused, believing he should maintain custody of the it. The two fought over the blaster, but it was accidentally discharged in the scuffle, killing Solus. To prevent another misuse, the remainder of the Thirteen took back the blaster and sealed it in a dome in Primal Swamp, tasking a line of bots with righteous hearts to watch over it that culminated in Optimus Primal. Many years later, the whereabouts of the Requiem Blaster had been lost to time. During Trypticon's assault, Optimus Prime received visions of the future from the Matrix of Leadership, including one of the Blaster united with the Matrix and the Enigma of Combination, though he knew not its meaning. Some time later, having already obtained the Matrix and Enigma, Megatronus began searching for the Blaster, hoping to unite the three artifacts to create a weapon that could drain the spark from every Transformer, the energy of which would be enough to bring back Solus. Megatron also led a team to search for the Blaster, using the Book of the Second Prophecies to determine that it was likely somewhere in Primal Swamp. Discovering a dome hidden in the swamp, he investigated and found the gun waiting inside, thought he also came face to face with Optimus Primal, who had been guarding the gun since before he could remember. The two fought briefly, but sensing his resolve, Primal surrendered the gun to Megatron, who eventually emerged with the Requiem Blaster in hand and used it to threaten an enraged Predaking. The team later found the hidden location of the Athenaeum Sanctorum, where an information terminal explained what had happened to the Requiem Blaster in the intervening years. The arrival of Overlord and Rodimus Cron led to a long fight, with Perceptor briefly threatening Overlord with the Blaster before dropping it as Rodimus threw Megatron into him. Primal grabbed the gun and attempted to flee the Sanctorum, but ultimately hid in the shadows until the opportunity presented itself, at which point he tossed the Blaster to Megatron, who fired it at Overlord. The blast took out both Overlord and a sizable chunk of Cybertron, but their victory was short lived as Megatronus sensed the blast and appeared to take it away. A struggle ensued, culminating in Megatronus knocking everyone aside and grabbing the gun before blasting off into the sky with it. Returning to the Well of Sparks, Megatronus installed the Blaster into his doomsday weapon and began siphoning the life force from every Transformer's spark. Perceptor attempted to remove the Blaster and the other relics, but his efforts proved unsuccessful as Solus Prime began to return. A concentrated attack by Primal, Grimlock and Windblade led to the Blaster and Enigma finally being released from the machine. Megatronus attempted to grab them, but was tackled by the heroes. From there, the Blaster began rapidly changing hands. Megatronus grabbed it and attempted to shoot the heroes, but was interrupted by the sudden arrival of Predaking. Megatron prepared to fire it at Solus, but was distracted when Megatronus threw Predaking's now-decapitated head. Finally, after Megatronus was destroyed, Optimal Optimus fired at Megatron, who sacrificed himself to ensure that the Matrix of Chaos would be destroyed in the process. In the aftermath, the Blaster was left in the care of Perceptor, who tasked himself with both studying and protecting the weapon. ''Armada'' animated series The existence of the Requiem Blaster was first hinted at by Sideways to Alexis and Red Alert. When it was first created, a blast from it almost destroyed Megatron. Later it allowed Optimus Prime to slow his fall and boil away the ocean below him without harming the ground underneath it while the recoil slowed him down. While in possession of the Requiem Blaster the Autobots argued on how it should be used. Blurr, Hot Shot, and Jetfire wanted to use it to storm the Decepticon base. Megatron infiltrated the Autobot base and stole it from Smokescreen. It blasted a hole clear through Smokescreen and the wall behind him. With his prize in hand, Megatron retreated. During the raid on the Decepticon base to save the Mini-Cons, Smokescreen (rebuilt as Hoist) blocked a shot from the Requiem Blaster with the Skyboom Shield. He probably wished he had it earlier. While attempting to get a Mini-Con on Mars, Megatron blasted some mountains with the blaster. After coming within close proximity of the Skyboom Shield and Star Saber, it started to glow with light before the energy created by all three exploded. With all three Mini-Con weapons in hand, Thrust combined them into an ultimate weapon, the Hydra Cannon. En route to Cybertron, Megatron fired the Requiem Blaster at Scavenger and Demolishor. The wake caused by the blast severely damaged Scavenger. Another shot at Side Swipe knocked him into an asteroid. It was then used to take aim at a newly revived Optimus Prime, but was never fired. During the attack by Nemesis Prime, Megatron shot the attacker and blew it to pieces. Nemesis later revived and knocked the Requiem Blaster from Megatron's grasp. After Megatron transformed into Galvatron, he fired once again on Nemesis Prime before turning the weapon's destructive power upon the Axalon. Galvatron led the attack on Cybertron initially with just the Star Saber and Skyboom Shield, but eventually had Demolishor hand him the Requiem Blaster to continue the attack. Later while pretending to rebuild the Hydra Cannon, Thrust stole the Requiem Blaster along with the Skyboom Shield. When Starscream pursued, he was blasted to the pieces by the Requiem Blaster. Then, with some fancy time travel, he wasn't. Thrust instead shot the ceiling of the corridor, causing an avalanche. Thrust then took the weapons through a portal to Cybertron's moon. There the kids attempted to wake up the component Mini-Cons, but to no avail. The Requiem Blaster was now considered part of Unicron's body. It was said they would not wake up. Unicron had covered it entirely with tentacles, but when the Mini-Cons began to sing, it broke escaped and broke up into the component Mini-Cons. They combined once again for Optimus Prime to shoot and destroy Sideways. The blaster later flew in gun form out of Unicron. ''Linkage'' The Requiem Blaster, Star Saber and Skyboom were the "three keys" needed to awaken Unicron. Dreamwave Armada comic ''TransTech'' Ego, a collector of multiversal artifacts, had a Requiem Blaster in his collection. Bulletbike stole it and used it to kill the security guard Aurik. ''Legends'' comic Megatron wielded the Requiem Blaster, Star Saber, and Skyboom shield during his foray into the Legends Universe. Games ''Transformers: Earth Wars'' In a multiversal foray, Barricade and Hun-Gurrr witnessed Megatron wielding the Requiem Blaster. Toys ''Armada'' *'Space Mini-Con Team' (Basic, 2003) **''Japanese ID number'': MM-13 :The Requiem Blaster is formed by combining the three members of the Space Mini-Con Team, with Astroscope and Sky Blast forming the barrel and Payload forming the handle. The cannon can be held by most Transformers who use 5mm mounting points. :The Requiem Blaster was redecoed into the Deep Space Mini-Con Team's Umbral Blaster. *'Space Micron X-Dimension' (Basic, 2003) **''Japanese ID number'': MM-14 :A somewhat more limited-edition—but still regular retail—redeco of the Space Team was released by Takara as part of the X-Dimensions Microns. This set uses a primarily green and brown deco. *'Mir' (Candy toy, 2003) *'Apollo' (Candy toy, 2003) *'Move' (Candy toy, 2003) :The Space Mini-Con Team was completely re-cast as new molds as part of the second wave of Kabaya's Change Micron series. As these versions of the team members were sold separately, making the Requiem Blaster out of them was a slightly harder task. ''Energon'' *'Ultra Magnus' (Ultra, 2004) :Another redeco of the Space Team, this time forming a black, gray, and blue Requiem Blaster. They were packaged with Energon Ultra Magnus. Notes Unlike the Star Saber and Skyboom Shield, the Requiem Blaster does not transform into a different shape upon completing its combination. Foreign names *''Japanese:'' Astro Blaster (アストロブラスター Asutoro Burasutā) *''Finnish:'' Tuomipäivän Tykki ("Doomsday Blaster") *''Hungarian:'' Rekviem Romboló ("Requiem Destroyer") *''Polish:'' Rozpylacz ("Dustbringer") *''Swedish:'' Rekviemkanonen ("Requiem Cannon") Category:Blasters Category:Artifacts of the Primes Category:Prime weapons Category:Transformers objects